Her Master's Slave
by venusmercurysunev
Summary: A Hermione/Dolohov one-shot from my Serpents' Child universe. Heavy BDSM.


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!**

 **Her Master's Slave**

 _She looked around as best she could in her position. Her arms were above her head, her wrists shackled to the ceiling, her toes only just able to touch the stone floor as she was forced to balance on tiptoes. Her arms were pressed tightly against her head, cutting off her peripheral vision unless she tilted her head back, but she knew he wouldn't like that. He'd ordered her to look straight ahead, as he worked behind her. There were few sounds coming from his side of the room, for all she knew he was sat down with a book._

 _The room was clearly a dungeon, but not a prison cell or a typical torture chamber. There was no cot or chamberpot, nor any knives or other implements of harsh torture. What she did see was whips, paddles, canes, blindfolds, gags, and other objects that she couldn't identify._

 _"See anything you like, Hermione? Anything you'd like to try?" He called to her from behind._

 _She swallowed thickly. "Whatever you wish, Master."_

 _He chuckled in his rich baritone. "Good girl, you're learning."_

 _"Thank you, Master."_

 _"You're welcome, slave." She held back her breath at the word. She still hated that term, even after her months of servitude to him. Unfortunately for her, he'd noticed. "You still don't like that word, do you?"_

 _She ducked her head contritely. "I'm sorry, Master; I didn't mean to be rude."_

 _His fingers slid over her hair, tracing the intricacies of the French braid he had arranged for her. It was his duty to care for his slave; it wouldn't do for her wild and untamed hair to get caught on anything during their session. He stroked her hair just long enough for her to relax into his touch and nuzzle into his hand encased in the smoothest black leather, before grabbing hold of the top part of her braid and pulling her head back. She gasped in pain and surprise, losing her footing for a second, scrambling to regain it._

 _He looked at her for a few seconds before leaning in and pressing soft kisses to the side of her face. Her temple, her brow, her eyelid, cheekbone…She mewled softly, begging for his forgiveness. He hummed against her skin as he gently drew his teeth down her cheek. "Why do you hate being called what you are?"_

 _"I don't hate it, Master." She whispered, trying to look into his eye but the position of her arm and his hold on her head made it impossible._

 _"Then why did you clench when I called you my slave?" She opened her mouth to answer when he abruptly shoved two fingers on his free hand into her mouth. "Suck." He ordered; she complied immediately. "I am your Master, am I not?" She nodded, her mouth busy. "You serve me and my desires, yes?" She nodded again. "Then why shouldn't I call you my slave?" She didn't have an answer that couldn't be expressed non-verbally, and he didn't like it when she talked around his fingers. If his fingers – or anything else for that matter – were in her mouth, that meant that he didn't want her to talk._

 _In the end, she shrugged and looked apologetic. "Oh Hermione." He said sadly. Oh no… He pulled his fingers out of her mouth and wrapped both his hands around her throat. He did this often, so she knew to stay calm. He'd never gone too far before, and she trusted him not to now. "Do you know how much you hurt me by denying my claim?" He gently kissed her cheekbone again._

 _"Not…denying…" She choked out._

 _"Look at me." She opened her eyes and tried to look at him again. She couldn't quite meet his eyes, but he was obviously satisfied, releasing her throat. She coughed roughly, so he went back behind her, coming back a second later with a glass of water. Instead of pressing it to her lips, he held it above her head and slowly let some trickle out. Sticking out her tongue and catching some with the muscle, she drew it into her mouth. Most of the water ended up on her face or down her neck, but her throat was soothed, so she didn't care as she straightened her head. The coolness of the water was enhanced by how cold Master kept the dungeon. When trails of water made their way down to her nipples, their hardened immediately and made her shiver._

 _"Better?"_

 _"Yes, Master, thank you."_

 _"Good girl." He kissed her temple and put the water back on the table behind her, though she couldn't see. "Are you ready, Hermione?"_

 _She nodded her head. "Yes, Master."_

 _"You asked for an escalation of our previous games, yes?" She replied in the affirmative. "Very well then. Spread your legs, wide." He commanded, and she obeyed. He knelt at her feet, taking hold of one of her ankles and shackling it to a metal ring embedded in the floor that he created with a wave of his hand. He moved to her other ankle and did the same, spreading her legs twice her shoulder-width apart. The cold air of the dungeon now reached her pussy, making her shiver again. From his place between her legs, he looked up at her core. "That is one of my favourite sights – your pussy wet and open for me." A moan escaped her lips, as it always did with her Master's dirty talk. "You did well earlier, Hermione," He praised, slowly running a fingertip up the inside of her leg, "Taking my cock down your throat." As he kept tickling her, she thanked him for his praise. "Do you think you deserve a reward?"_

 _Wanting nothing more than to cry out 'yes!', she reigned herself in. "Whatever Master feels is best."_

 _He chuckled, giving her thigh a soft squeeze. "Good girl. You've definitely earned a treat." Settling himself on one knee, he scooted forward and brought his mouth to her pussy. His tongue reached out and slowly traced from her hole to her clit, roughly flicking the bright red button._

 _She gasped as he latched his mouth over her clit and suckled. "Ohhh thank you, Master!" Her Master was not stingy with licking her pussy, but he knew not to spoil her too often. He wrapped his arms under and behind her hips, holding her to his stubbled face as he skilfully ate her pussy, expertly switching from sucking her clit to sliding his tongue into her hole. She moaned freely at his attentions, her head lolling back as her pleasure grew and his tongue became more aggressive._

 _He reached around with one of his hands and slid a finger into her, making her gasp as he stroked her sweet spot. Her hips bucked of their own volition, but he just chuckled. He removed his finger and replaced it with his finger, moving the finger to her back hole. They hadn't done much anal play in the past, but she knew her Master was eager to take her other hole. He pressed his fingertip into her back entrance, rubbing it around slowly as she grew accustomed to the new feeling. Sliding in another knuckle, she gasped, her hole clenching around him. He growled against her pussy, pulling his finger all the way out, then pushing it all the way in. She cried out in pleasure, almost orgasming._

 _"Don't cum, Hermione." He reminded her sternly. She promised she wouldn't. He slowly began fingering her ass as he kept licking her pussy, driving her to the edge within mere minutes._

 _"Master, I need-"_

 _"Shhh." He soothed, still feasting on her. "Hold back, Hermione."_

 _She waited as long as she could, both embracing and fighting the pleasure he was giving her. "Master, I really can't-"_

 _"Hermione, quiet, you're interrupting my meal." He snapped with a smirk, now eating her pussy with gusto and adding a second gloved finger to her ass. She couldn't hold back; she orgasmed. With an ashamed cry and spurts of fluids from her pussy, her whole body shook against his as her orgasm tore through her. Pulling his fingers from her and standing up, he looked down at her reproachfully. She looked at him with sorry eyes, but was prevented from apologising by his firm command, "Clean my face." He brought his head closer to hers and she set to work licking her fluids from his mouth and chin. She didn't mind the taste of herself, it actually turned her on more, sending more of the offending fluids down her thighs and dripping onto the dungeon floor. He noticed when he stepped away from her. "Not just a slave, but a slut as well."_

 _"I'm sorry, Master." She whimpered. "I tried-"_

 _"We obviously need to work on orgasm denial." Hermione shook – even the phrase sounded horrible. "But not today. Right now, I will fuck you, and you will not cum." He commanded, slapping her face reproachfully. "But for now…" He trailed off, moving to the wall at her side. She tilted her head back, to follow him as he looked over the items in a wooden cabinet with glass doors. "Ah yes." He opened one of the doors and pulled out the desired object. Hermione almost whimpered. He heard. "You don't like them, Hermione?"_

 _She whimpered again, but tried to keep calm. "I am yours, Master."_

 _His face softened almost imperceptibly, but his stride remained the same. "Good, you're learning." He came to stand in front of her, holding up the item for her to see plainly. "Yes, these will be perfect for tonight. No pleasure from these, little one, but you might learn your lesson."_

 _"Yes, Master." She snivelled, eyeing the clamps with fear._

 _"What is your lesson?"_

 _"Not to cum unless Master gives permission."_

 _"Exactly. Now open wide." She opened her mouth obediently and he placed the two metal nipple clamps in her mouth, leaving the chain to dangle down her chin. "Mouth open, hold them there, no drooling." He knelt down between her legs again, unclipping the shackles on her ankles from the metal rings in the floor. As he stood up, he took hold of her ankles and slowly began to raise them up. "Legs around my waist." He commanded. She did so, wrapping her legs around his trim hips, pressing his bare six-pack to her dripping pussy. He regarded her naked torso and open clamp-filled mouth for a minute, then spoke again. "Keep the clamps in your mouth; I'm going to enjoy your tits before they're punished."_

 _He brought his head to his chest, running the tip of his nose across her collarbones and down the centre of her chest. Her ample breasts trembled as he took hold of them, squeezing and cupping. "Even when you've annoyed me by cumming too soon, your breasts are always enough to make my mouth water and my cock throb." She blushed at the compliment, then groaned as he enveloped one of her cold nipples with his hot mouth. Her Master was, as they say, a breast man. He loved every part of her body, but he always took time to play with her breasts, mostly for his own pleasure. In the past, he had sucked on them long enough to each an orgasm without getting any part of his own body touched. Not that Hermione complained; her Master had expert skills with his lips and tongue._

 _Suckling on one breast, he cupped, squeezed and rolled her other, never making her want for attention. Both breasts received equal attention, both nipples were toyed with, sucked on and nipped with his teeth. As he played with her, she could not stop herself from grinding her pussy against his stomach, seeking out pleasure. He pulled away and gave her breasts a slap each, admonishing her wanton behaviour._

 _"Enough of that." He took the clamps out of her mouth, enabling her to swallow her saliva and stretch her jaw. Without warning, he took hold of and pinched one of her nipples. She cried out but knew it would only get worse. And it did. When he placed the clamp around the soft flesh, she sobbed and tried to thrash, but he held firm. "Hermione, control yourself." He chided, giving her a spank. The pain from the spank actually grounded her, letting her take a deep breath and breathe through the pain at her nipple. Her other nipple was pinched and clamped, tighter than the first one. She cried out again, but was ignored. Putting his hands underneath her knees, Master held up her legs as she lost the energy to keep them there. He stared at her clamped breasts. "Beautiful. Let's proceed, shall we?" Hermione nodded as she gripped the chains above her head in an effort to push through the pain from the clamps._

 _"Straighten your legs." Master ordered. She obeyed and he began to raise her ankles. To his ribs, his chest, his shoulders… Holding up both her ankles, he looked up at the ceiling and two lengths of chains came down, fastening themselves onto the cuffs on her ankles. When she was supported, her ankles were level with her wrists and spread wide, completely exposing her to her Master. She whimpered in discomfort and from the vulnerability of her position. "Another one of my favourite sights; you, bound and helpless to my desires." His eyes darkened as he took her in, slowly circling her, skimming her with his fingertips. Whenever he did, her pussy clenched and more fluids slid out of her._

 _When he got behind her, there was a shuffle and she didn't see him again for a few seconds. When he came back around, he had removed his leather trousers, standing completely naked before her, except for his black leather gloves. She moaned hungrily, clenching the chains in her hands. He chuckled, stepping forward, the tip of his cock nudging her pussy hole. She moaned again. "Remember Hermione; this is not for you. You are not to cum at all. Am I understood?" She resisted the urge to pout, nodding solemnly. "Good." Holding her hip with one hand and his cock in another, he rubbed his cock over her pussy, making her whimper and moan again. "Quiet, Hermione, or I'll gag you."_

 _He thrust into her, his length filling her completely and stretching her hole. It was a challenge to keep in her sounds of pleasure, but she made sure not to let a single sound fall from her lips. His thrusts were slow to begin with, his eyes closing as he moved her back and forth along his cock. He groaned and mumbled to himself, praising her tight cunt and how hot she felt, how wet and smooth she was around him. Hermione let her own eyes close, absorbing the pleasure speeding through her body as he picked up speed._

 _Normally he could fuck her for hours without cumming, but she knew this would not be one of those times. He wanted to cum, she could tell by his face. His hands slid up her back, stopping at her ribcage as he picked up his pace of fucking her. It was hard and it was fast, utterly delicious for the both of them. When things became too intense for Hermione, she resorted to counting the stones in the ceiling, forcing her body to calm down and pull away from the pleasure she had been forbidden to feel. She would definitely have to make it up to her Master, maybe earn herself an orgasm tomorrow._

 _"Fuck, Hermione…" He grumbled under his breath, gripping her hips and slamming her body against his. "Good girl, Hermione, being quiet." He opened his eyes and watched her closely, knowing she was forcing herself to be quiet as she watched her Master gain pleasure from using her body. "Are you going to cum, Hermione?" She shook her head. "Good, you've learnt your lesson. The next time you cum, I'll be here," He reached down and ran a fingertip over her ass hole, pressing gently, "You want that, Hermione?" She nodded, suddenly feeling an orgasm building up within her. "You want your Master to fuck your ass? Teach you how to take my cock in your other hole?" She nodded again, moving her hips as best she could against him, knowing it would help him orgasm faster. "Beg for it." He ordered, cupping her chin and looking deep into her eyes._

 _"I want to please you, Master." She replied honestly. "I will let you do anything to me. If you want my ass, it's yours. You can have everything. You can fuck me anywhere." She vowed, feeling his cock swell and throb inside her._

 _With a loud cry and final thrusts, Master came inside her, pumping his seed deep into her pussy. He began to slow, holding her hips against his as he breathed deeply as his orgasm faded and his mind cleared again. He reached forward and removed the clamps from her breasts, making her bite her lips as not to cry out. Supporting her legs, he released the chains holding them up, lowering them to the ground. He unshackled her wrists, lowering her exhausted body to the cold stone floor, crouching above her._

 _"Good slave." He whispered,_

pulling her from her dream.


End file.
